huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Omens and Legacies
Omens and Legacies was the third card set of the Huntik TCG, released after Legendary Saga. This set was planned to be followed by Labyrinth of Doom, but Upper Deck filed bankruptcy before the next set of cards could be released. Card Listing * OAL-001: Araknos - Resolve of Mind * OAL-002: Behemoth - Power of Body * OAL-003: Tao - Strength of Spirit * OAL-004: Caliban - Superb Warrior * OAL-005: Dante Vale - Foundation's Best * OAL-006: Eathon Lambert, Bold Explorer - Young Adventurer * OAL-007: Freelancer - Dante's Freelancer * OAL-008: Guggenheim - Huntik Coordinator * OAL-009: Gybolg - Earth Father * OAL-010: Lindorm - Celtic Dragon * OAL-011: Lok Lambert - Follow my Lead * OAL-012: The Professor - Simon Judeau * OAL-013: Sabriel - Top Form * OAL-014: Shinobi - Ninjitsu Master * OAL-015: Sophie Casterwill - Determined * OAL-016: Teien - Masked Seeker * OAL-017: Undergolem - Heavyweight * OAL-018: Antedeluvian - Vampire * OAL-019: DeFoe - Out for Revenge * OAL-020: Dervish - Shauna's Titan * OAL-021: Klaus - Egotistical Genius * OAL-022: Klaus - Science Pioneer * OAL-023: The Professor - Organization Founder * OAL-024: Rassimov - Warlock Seeker * OAL-025: Shakrit - Ancient Dragon * OAL-026: Shauna - Spiral Sister * OAL-027: Spiral Bishop - Mysterious Figure * OAL-028: Suit - Ms. Moon, Double Agent * OAL-029: Trapfeaster - Devourer * OAL-030: Whitmont - Legendary Master * OAL-031: Wind - Spiral Brother * OAL-032: Ariel - Dante's Titan * OAL-033: Bulreguard - Purebred Hero * OAL-034: Chaingolem - Strongest Link * OAL-035: Cherit - Living History * OAL-036: Dambala - Snake Goddess * OAL-037: Enderby - Gentleman * OAL-038: Feyone - Sophie's Titan * OAL-039: Jirwolf - Eathon's Titan * OAL-040: Kabuki - Teien's Titan * OAL-041: Kilthane - Zhalia's Titan * OAL-042: Metz - Dante's Mentor * OAL-043: Momax - Foundation Councilman * OAL-044: Santiago - Nimble Bodyguard * OAL-045: Scarlet - Good Friend * OAL-046: Stone Sage - Solid Ally * OAL-047: Tersly - Montehue's Assistant * OAL-048: Thresher - Simon's Titan * OAL-049: Uffizi - Foundation Councilwoman * OAL-050: Ammit Heart-Eater - Savage * OAL-051: Ash - Shauna's Titan * OAL-052: Bonelasher - Brutal Monster * OAL-053: Breaker Cub - Teen Titan * OAL-054: Jokoul - Frigid Fiend * OAL-055: Kreutalk - Poison Ray * OAL-056: Mercenary Recruit - Fresh Face * OAL-057: Oddrey 2 - Biological Monster * OAL-058: Pagemite - Portal Fiend * OAL-059: Scarabese - Gold * OAL-060: Sekhmet - Cunning Cat * OAL-061: Suit - Mr. Abdul, Athen's Agent * OAL-062: Suit - Ms. C. Hubbs, Venice Agent * OAL-063: Suit - Ms. Dread, London Agent * OAL-064: Terrapede - Scavenger * OAL-065: Thornment - Rassimov's Titan * OAL-066: Tolivane - Hubb's Titan * OAL-067: Zhalia Moon - Street Orphan * OAL-068: Featherdrop * OAL-069: Soulburn * OAL-070: Stoneglove * OAL-071: Chillskin * OAL-072: Fireball Charge * OAL-073: Hydrolash * OAL-074: Lightburst * OAL-075: Neverlost * OAL-076: Typhoonbind * OAL-077: Ghostwalk * OAL-078: Seeker's Resolve * OAL-079: Stopglue * OAL-080: Deadcalm * OAL-081: Lastedge * OAL-082: Organized Force * OAL-083: Deploy Agent * OAL-084: Earthrift * OAL-085: Hopeshatter * OAL-086: Sandstorm * OAL-087: Unnatural Enhancement * OAL-088: Clonemask * OAL-089: Newfury * OAL-090: Powerdrain * OAL-091: Send Backup * OAL-092: Galahad's Statue * OAL-093: Ghost Trap * OAL-094: Spirit Jar * OAL-095: Atlantian Gate * OAL-096: Hidden Passage * OAL-097: Journal Pages * OAL-098: Pendulum * OAL-099: Calbolg - Token Card * OAL-100: Suit - Token Card * OAL-B1: Mystic Runes * OAL-B2: The Secret of Lancelot's Tomb * OAL-B3: Rescue their Spirits * OAL-B4: Race to Atlantis * OAL-B5: The Puzzle of Rhodes's Clock Category:TCG O Category:List pages